As a rule, modern vehicles, in particular modern commercial vehicles, are equipped with an electronic stability program (ESP) that attempts to prevent unstable driving situations such as skidding. Since commercial vehicles, in particular, often have a high center of mass on account of their load situation, the ESP of commercial vehicles has a roll stability program (RSP) or a roll stability control (RSC) as a partial function, the partial function attempting to prevent the vehicle from rolling over, particularly during cornering. In the case of such a roll stability program (RSP), current driving situation data such as measured speed, measured steering wheel angle, and measured transverse acceleration, and also the load are taken into account. If the vehicle reaches a rollover-critical transverse acceleration that was ascertained on the basis of the driving situation data and the load, the speed and/or the steering angle of the vehicle is corrected within the scope of the RSP partial function of the ESP by way of motor and/or brake interventions and/or steering interventions, without action by the driver, until the risk of rollover has abated. However, since the ESP or the RSP partial function thereof can only intervene on account of the current driving situation but, in the process, the further course of the route is not taken into account, the ESP or the RSP partial function thereof can only intervene at a very short time prior to rollover. However, this strategy may lead to it not being possible to correct the speed or the transverse acceleration or the steering angle of the vehicle quickly enough to effectively prevent a rollover of the vehicle, especially if the contact force of the wheels on the inner side of the curve has significantly reduced on account of the transverse acceleration and consequently it is possible to transfer only little lateral guidance or brake force onto the roadway.